Hall of Doors
by concussioned-rugby-guy005
Summary: A teenager who tries to escape fate, but no matter where he goes it catches up to him


Hall of doors Chapter 1  
  
Everywhere u turn hatred is being spread, no one can escape it, its there, and always will be, till the end of time, you can not run from hatred and predujudism, no matter what destiny is set, its uncontrollable.  
  
RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!! "CLASS DECMISSED!" Miss. Fertin yelled.  
Evan slowly lifted his head off the desk, wiped the drool off from his cheek, and looked around the emptying classroom.  
"This means u mister Brown" She announced.  
  
He got up, and left the room, walking down the halls of the school, everyone passing and looking like a blur. People knocking shoulders as they passed, some kids being thrown into lockers, others just hanging around talking. Evan got to his locker, rested his head against the locker and began on the combination. He got it open on the second try, opened the locker, and empty his bag into it, looked at the inside of his locker, just starring. "You look like shit." A voice came.  
He closed the door, the lock blocking it from closing all the way, but closed enough to see the girl at the locker next to him, at her locker, he looked at her, she was ok to talk to, she wasn't to good looking in his books, but a person to talk to here and there, she was in a couple of his classes, so he had gotten to know her fairly well.  
"Hmm thanks." He replied.  
"Didn't sleep well?" She asked.  
"I did in my Geography class, but that's about it really, hard time sleeping lately." "Does it have anything….?" She tried to say, but Evan cut her off.  
"No, I'm fine." "Ok well, I have to go, see u at fifth period." She closed her locker, and walked off.  
  
Evan turned back to his locker just starring again, the next bell rang, to be in second period.  
"Shit!" He grabbed, his books and threw them in his bag, didn't even zip it up, he had to quickly get down to his English class, he had enough lates in that class to nearly stop him from getting the credit. He ran down the halls, stopping at every door, and walking then running again, as he got down the hall to the stairs, a stricked voice came.  
"Mr. Andrews, would u come here please?" Mr. Stewart said sternly.  
He was after Keegan Andrews a guy Evan passed at the drinking fountain, he'd seen him around a few times before.  
Evan sighed, and ran down the stairs, busted out the doors, up the ramps, threw the port-a-pack doors and to his classroom door, he opened it, and sat down. The teacher was writing on the board, with out even looking back he said "Late again Mr. Brown." "No I wasn't." He replied.  
The teacher spun around, slowly walked over to him and said, "fear can over come nearly anything in the world, it leads on to many other things far worse, don't aside to the path of fear, your a smart student, now u just need to take track of yourself better."  
  
At the end of class the bell rang, everyone got up and left the room, Evan went to another port-a-pack to meet up with a friend Bill, they then went to the cafeteria. "Never any pizza by the time Mr. Thurm lets us out," Bill complained.  
"What ever dude you eat to much as it is," Evan said jokingly.  
"Your right I have to keep my girlish figure." "Yeesh, never say that again, please." "So dude, are you ok?" "I'm fine lets go outside." They then went out to the field and met up with some other friends, Adam one of Evans best friends, Brittany Adams girl friend and one of Ev's best friends, Doyle, Sam, Danielle and Mitch, also Joel, Sean, Britt and Jen came by.  
"Why do we let these people hang out with us?" Bill asked.  
Joel then pulled a soccer ball from his bag.  
"That about does it." Mitch replied.  
"Plus I mean Britt is pretty cool, but Jen, Sean and Joel." Adam trailed off, as they laughed. Sean grabbed a cd player from his bag and layed on the grass, everyone else, began to kick the ball around.  
The bell rang, everyone kept playing until Mr. Stewart came out, "shouldn't you all be getting to class?" he asked.  
"You'd think so wouldn't you." Adam replied.  
"You will have a troubling future ahead of you with that attitude, now get to class!" He barked.  
Everyone got up and left. Evan went to his locker again, this time to be greeted by Ashley, a girl who you could swear had been dropped on her head when she was 5.  
"Hey Evan, how are you?" she asked.  
"Alright, and you Ashley?" "What's my next class?" "Uh religion, the way its been for 2 months now." "O ya, aren't you in my Religion class?" "Yes I sit in front of you, remember?" "O ya, I'm so bubbly, not ditsy I'm not a ditz, am I Amy?" "Nope you aren't well Ill see you to in class." Amy replied, and quickly ran off.  
"See I'm…." She stopped there, when she realized that Evan was gone.  
Evan got in and sat down, his teacher Mr. Windorf a short little balding man, the hair still on his head, was white, he had this calm voice, very quiet, his last name suited him well because he looked a bit like a dwarf he was only about 60yrs old though, went up to the front of the room. "Ok class, open your books to…. I almost forgot, get out your homework from last night, page's 246, 247, 248." Everyone moaned.  
Mr. Windorf walked around the class, with his note book, marking down complete and incomplete work asking people why they didn't have it done, many just gave him stupid answer, excuses and lame stories, one even involved a raccoon. Until he got to Evan.  
"Mr. Brown why is work not finished?" He asked.  
"Cause I didn't do it." He responded.  
"Why may I ask?" "Well you see right now it would be easy to give u a lame excuse, but Ill tell you why, cause it was a stupid assignment, why should people who question the belief of god, have to write a prayer of thanks to him?" I have nothing to be thankful for, he took my parents from me last month, should I thank him for that? Should I?!?! Evan shouted.  
"Mr. Brown I know your suffering a loss, but that's no excuse for this kind of behavior, now if you need to, you can go sit out in the hall, maybe get a drink and come right back class." Evan got up, slammed his chair into his desk, and left, he had no intention of going back to class. He went and got a drink, wondered down the hall, and out the doors, the air was cool, it was a bright and sunny afternoon, Evan looked at the school, and walked off. Adam later found him laying on a hill, about 10min from the school.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"The sky." "Ya," Adam sat down next to him, "But seriously man." "What's right?" "Look I know some stuff in your life, well isn't… going that well, but I mean it'll pick up, you have your friends." "That's true, I guess, so party at Britt's on Friday, you going?" "That's a stupid question dude, I have to go, she's my girlfriend." "That's true." "Evan took his bus home, leaning on the side wall, hitting his head off the window with every bump. After 5 stops and 13 people getting off, it was finally him, his stop normally drained the bus of about 7 people, Evan got off, and walked up his street which was a steep hill, he lives about half way up, then his drive way is another hill, he walked in the door, opened the closet door, kicked his shoes in, threw his bag in, and walked into the kitchen, he looked around the room, went to the fridge and grabbed a coke. "Ugh stupid everything." He said to aloud to himself. Evan walked into his room, and sat down at the computer, turned it on, and went on msn, he began to read off his online contacts. "Bill, Will, Britt, Rachel, Katie, Hayley, Jeremy, and Brad." Britt and Will were the first to talk to him, Will was one of his best friends also, but he goes to TCS a private school in town, unlike a lot of private school kids, Will was one that when u first meet, you think has a disability, then Bill talked, then Hayley, Hayley was a girl who Evan went with on a blind date to semi formal, the became really good friends after that, she goes to Port Hope High, so she only hangs out with the group outside of school.  
Will began a huge msn conversation involving them and some kid named Chad Withersturn, who according to Will is a retard at his school. "So anyone going to Britt's party?" Will asked.  
"Ya, I think we all are," Rachel typed.  
"I have to come a bit late." Brad explained.  
"Me to." Katie typed.  
"What party? Can I come?" Chad kept asking. So everyone got offline, cause he was 1 person who was not invited. Evan signed off msn, and went to the living room, grabbed the phone, and began to dial Adams number, before he could finish, Adam walked through the door.  
"Sup man?" He asked.  
"Not much you?" Evan replied.  
"Same." "Sweet." Adam walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a coke.  
"So are you going to soccer tonight?" he asked.  
"Ya, you?" Evan asked.  
"Ya, you?" "Nah, you?" This had been a pointless thing they had been doing for years now, asking the same question back and forth, with no point to it.  
About 3 hours later, a cab pulled up, to get them.  
"Dude that was the nastiest cab driver yet!" Adam yelled.  
"I don't know man, remember that one I had who had a stroke? Or Bear?" Evan replied.  
"Good point." And with that they ran out onto the field. 


End file.
